the magican
by Kirma Light
Summary: If you're reading this, I need help. Some kid is following me around, talking about some crew. I mean really! I showed him one simple trick, and he is following me around. So please help me, I need to get off this island...If not I think the kid will kidnap me...im not joining a crew...never again
1. Chapter 1: you can call me moon

"Ladies and gentlemen, and of course kids, let see if I can fool ya with magic" a male voice was heard throughout the crowd and there were kid's cheering. "You can call me Moon and I will show the best thing that you will ever see," he winked at the kids.

The guy had blonde hair that was short to his ear's he had a blue cloak and also was wearing a black mask with a silver moon engraved on it.

"Now let's see who will be my helper?" he put his hand over his eyes, the kids where putting their hand in the air hoping they would be picked, he saw a weird group. 'perfect.' "How about you with the straw-hat?" Moon could have sworn he saw stars in his eyes. "REALLY?!" the kid yelled, he looked like a year younger than Moon, he had a straw hat and was in a red vest and has a scar under his left eye, he ran to Moon.

"Luffy we don't have time for this!"

"Ok" moon said looking at the orange haired girl glaring at the kid who's name is Luffy.

"Ahh? But? Nami I want to see magic" Said the kid.

"Luffy! That guy is bluffing he will end up taking our treasure or something" at that Luffy put his hand over his hat and looks at Moon.

"...Huh? Never mind then if you're busy I won't disturb but at least see one magic trick." The woman apparently sighed and nodded but was thinking about what might happen.

"Anyways children, want to see bird come out of nowhere?" The kid's around them cheered, Moon took a hankerchief. "Can I borrow your hat?" He said at Luffy. Luffy hesitated but took off his hat. "Hmm? What a long story that this hat had..." Moon murmured to himself and put his hankerchief over the head hole "Tomen" and he took the hankerchief away to revel many birds of many colors, and threw the hat at the kid.

"HEY THERE HE IS!" he look behind and saw marines.

"Well, I really hope you people enjoyed the show but I really must be going now," he said while bowing in a polite gesture and looked at the boy with the hat. "Thanks for the burrow, if the hat could talk it would have told many stories now farewell" he said and ran away from the man trailing behind him, but the straw hat kid was running beside him.

"LUFFY I HOPE YOUR NOT DOING WHAT I THINK YOUR DOING!" shouted the woman with seven folks behind her that was with them before.

"Hey moon-guy?" the straw hat kid asked

"Don't follow me or you'll be in big trouble with the marine base on this island!" he said and ran much faster than the kid.

"O-oi wait I'm gonna ask you something!"

"Ask someone else 'cause I'm not the guy" he turned to the corner and jumped up on the building. "Swish" and there was a smoke making him disappear, the marines scattered around looking for Moon, and the straw hat kid who had stars in his eyes.

"Luffy what happened?" asked a tiny fella with blue hat with 'X' on it, Luffy only smiled and held his hat.

"I'm gonna make Moon-guy join our crew!"


	2. Chapter 2: leave me alone

"haaa what a weird day" said moon slacking off on the couch with his mask off, "hmm but that strawhat has a pretty intresting story to tell, also many adventure that hat been trough" he said looking at the old ceiling "well anyways i better get up before the marines find this place too, i really hate that girl who controls the marine base" he said getting up and out of the door and ran with his mask.

* * *

"look luffy that wasn't real magic it was a trick i don't know how the birds got in your hat but that dose'Int mean you can look for them 'in' your hat"

"that magic was real look at brook" luffy said pointing at a afro on a skeleton head.

"actually luffy-san like i said when we meet 'that roots on my afro is strong on my head so its stuck' Yohohoho ,but i do think that's real magic Nami-san"

"nami dosent magic exist" said a little fella

"oh of course chopper" said nami, a man with mask was running past them with marines after him

"ah there he is **gomu-gomu no" **his arm strech to moon that was running from marines and they all gasp when moon disappear'd

_"hey he did that again" "search for him you dimwits or we get kill by the overhead of the base"_

"gah what happen'd!"

"shishishi do you want to join my crew?" said the same kid as before that moon knows...

"no"

"why dont you want to join?"

"i said no i dont want to join a crew cause i got in off proplems already"

"why?"

"i already join'd a stupid crew that i dont like so its no" said angry at the boys stupid questions

"hey you shouldnt say that about your crew?"

"why not the captain is a horrble baster'd that got them almost kill'd" he said looking at the boy shock'd face "now leave me alone" with that he walk'd off "stupid crew with there stupid captain i dont want to join a crew again after i did..."

"hey luffy are you alright?" said a blone'd man with a curl eyebrow

"yes but it felt weird his chest felt like...umm how did his chest fell like sanji?"

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW I'M NOT THE ONE TOUCHING A MANS CHEST! YOU ARE HORRBLE AT LYING"

"pervert cook"

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING MOSSHEAD!"

"will you two stop it we dont have time for this!" said nami looking angry "luffy he is in a crew so give it up"

"actually nami he was lying" said a man with a long nose "well half of it is true" he said

"do you know him usopp?" said chopper

"yea kinda he came in my village long time ago to entertain and get some food and he was a hit" he said "i ask him to join usopp crew but he said-" he did a impressun on him "'no ive had my own crew but they where destroy'd and i don't want to join another' well that what he said anyway it was a long time ago its a wonder how he didn't age, at that time i was a little boy"

"that is weird" they all said

* * *

"agh...i really hated my life..." moon said looking at the sky on a hill "i really shouldn't have pick'd him from the crowd..."

"hey there now you cant escape" he turn'd around to see a big marine.

"hi there i think you got the wrong guy"

"really? then where is he?" the big marine was looking around.

"i think he went that way" moon point'd behind the marine and the marine saluted for moon's help and ran off "why are the big once so stupid..." he walk'd off and began to search for food


	3. Chapter 3: NO!

_'AAH WHY DOSENT HE WANT TO LEAVE ME ALONE!' _thought moon running away from the kid that is following him. just behind him and, he is next to him.

"shishishi what game re you playing moon-guy?" he ask looking at moon who is 'Trying' to out run the strawhat wearing kid.

"im not playing anything, just trying to get away from people that are chasing me" he said glaring at luffy who was smiling like an idiot.

"oooh that fun, by the way?"

"WHAT?!"

"wheres your crew?" luffy ask'd looking at moon, moon slow down'd his phase and began to walk.

"look what do you want im i told you i already got a stupid crew" moon said glaring, luffy just frown'd at his answer, but walk'd with him.

"LUFFY WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!" said a female vocie from the distance, luffy smile'd grew and look'd at moon who pale'd behind his mask.

"oh no,no,no no NO, your not going to dra-" he was cut off by an arm wrap around him and was sligshot to the air with luffy.

* * *

"you...IDIOT!" nami gave a bonk on luffy's head because of the 'almost' unconsius guy on the ship he was really dizzy from that slingshot.

"ow whats that for nami?"

"YOU KIDNAPPE'D A GUY THAT SAID NO TO YOU QUESTION!" said nami

"i really dont like heights..." soon moon came too to see a brown little fella, looking straight to his eyes his hand straight up. "you..." he sat up and the fella was facing his back.

"m-me?!"

"where am i?"

"on our ship!" moon frown'd and 'tsk'd'

"why the heck am i? and who the heck are ya guys..." moon was anyoi'd and isnt really glad that he been thrown to the air.

"IM LUFFY AND IM GOING TO BE KI-"

"king of the pirates...yeah yeah heard that one before..." moon said looking piss'd

"well THATS SUPER MOON-BRO!" said a...(you know)

"well i better go before the marines wil-" moon was cutoff by a old man voice

"STRAWHATS I WANT YOU TO SURRENDER MOON NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT!"

"find me..." he trail'd off knowing they already did.


	4. Chapter 4: not my friends

moon click'd his clicked his tongue in annoyance, now he was on a ship. and now he was surround'd. all because of the straw-hats...

"why would we want to surrender him?" ask the kid hand on the railing of the ship.

"then you can get away save of the island with no disturbance and no fighting!" said the old man looking up at the big ship.

"Yohohoho well what shall we do luffy-chan"

"its a great offer i think we should take it" said a long noise shiviring in fright at the big marine base at the mountain

"nobody is disating anything for me..." said moon standing up and walk to the railing "ill just go with the marines i got in off running" said the boy in the mask. he jump'd down in front of the old marine and was cuff'd.

"well then...SHOT THE THEM DOWN!" the old marine shout'id to get a reply by 'yes sir'

"gh..you said you'll leave them alone, there not with me"

"aren't they your friends?"

"i don't have any friends"

"i change my mind leave them" said the marine walking away with moon to the marine base. leaving confused strawhat pirates behind.

* * *

"my my moon-kun you had better days" said woman on throne she had brown hair and dosent have kind eyes if you look at them youll only see evil

"..." moon didnt answer he only look'd at the floor not paying any attension to the woman

"grr...you better lisent or your little friends will pay the prize" at that moon look'd at her with grim face behind his mask.

"there not my friends, and im not in there crew." he said grimly at the woman "now stop trying to make me be yours and leave me alone!"

"my my what a hassel...but i'm ordering you or you'll be executed...and you know what for"

"well try to kill me cause i wont die that easy" he smirk'd

"fine...TAKE HIM AWAY AND LET HIM BE EXECUTED FOR AN EVIL CRIME!" she shoute'd "for killing his own crew and for being a bad blood"

"..." moon said nothing and didnt move waiting to get out and not see her

"yes my lady!" and they toke him away. to the champers to be ready to be executed in the midday

* * *

_"hey did you hear they are going to execute moon.." "WHAT WHY!" "i dont know but i heard he kill'd someone" "i heard he was going to kill the head off the base" "what no way what was moon thinking?"_

the straw hat pirates heard the rumors.

"hmm looks like that guy can fight"

"what are we going to do luffy" said chopper drinking milk

"what do you think where going to save him of course shishishi" said the captain and look'd at the post that there where going to execute moon

"luffy are you crazy we cant do you know who the head in the base is 'Anna Paul Jones'"

"yeah so?" he said simply"

"she was alvie when Gol D. Roger and has seen him and point'd a gun at him but didn't capture him" said usopp looking terrifide at the captain who didnt lisen to him

"hes our friend and we cantt leave him right?" he was grinning at his crew

"hes is luffy-san and i hope he will aceept that yohohoho!"

"he is one SUPPER dude if you ask me so i agree" said franky looking at his captain

"lets do it captain-san" said the robin smiling

"I FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE ROBIN-CHANN~" said the curl eyebrown

"i only follow captains orders" said zoro looking irratadid at the cook.

"i want to help moon" said chopper

"fine" said everybody elsh hating the idea saving someonein a danguras place

* * *

**im almost done with the story ill fix it later K's?**


	5. Chapter 5: dont call them that

"we where auther rise'd to execute you to the death of killing our crew and have an evil blood inside of you"

"hng dont forget for blaming all of your crimes on me cause thats what you islanders do"

"shut up" moon was kick'd in the stomic making him groan in pain

"haa~ it not like its my foul't what blood i have" moon said looking up to the man who kick'd him "well arent you going to kill me? cause i thought you said so" moon wait'id for a respones the guy was going to talk when he got punch'd in the face. an there was a shouting down the crow'd

"oi i hope your not giving up cause i dont like those people!" said a kid in a red west and a strawhat

"its none of your proplems that im going to die or not!" there was an arm on the platform and then someone jump'd up and landed right infront of him

"of course it is your one of my friend's" said the smiling kid and bent down to look at his mask'd face

"ghhh" moon couldnt say anything just glare at him "why do you want to be my friend?"

"why? i dunno" luffy shrugs and begand try to get the chains of in fail.

"those are seastones idiot..."

"what? your a devil frutie user?!" moon kick'd him

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he saw that the kick didnt do a thing and he sigh'd "i am a forced devil fruite eater, now leave me alone"

"...no"

"WHAT THE HECK JUST GO ITS NOT THEY CANN KLL ME THEY USE SEASTONE BULLETS NOW GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND!" moon shouted and kick'D him down the platform "AND IM NOT YOUR FRIEND YOU HEAR!" he stop's when he hears a clapping behind him

"well said moon-kun." she smiled evily and look at moon, then look at back at the strawhat kid who was glaring at the platform "but~ i heard strawhat luffy dosent mind on your little secret"

"dont..." moon said finding the floor at the platform intresting

"moon did something horrble in his past that even strawhat luffy wont forgive"

"i said 'dont'"

"moon, kill'd, his, own, crew" there where gasp in the crow'd and now luffy was boiled with anger "and also he was the captain of the secret pirates, weak pirate crew who didn't show them selfs because of there captain!"

"i said 'DON'T!" she quit to let him talk "KILL ME KILL ME NOW I DARE YA EVEN WITH A SEASTONE BULLET YOU WONT KILL ME, CALLING ME A KILLER IS ONE THING, BUT CALL MY DEAD CREW WEAK IS ANOTHER-" the seastone chains holding him down where cracking

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR SHOT!" there where gunfire's heard, moon was standing up and his mask falls off because one of the bullets.

"he...hehe..HAHAHAHA!" moon was laughing manicaly and was out of character. "now let count to ten and see if the head of the base Anna would disapear shall we" he was smiling with out his mask on his eyes where two diffrent colors one red and one blue "one"

Anna was afraid of him now she couldn't move because of his eyes a overwelming fear was spreading across her

"two, three, four" moon set one hand up and ponti'd at her to see a white light to come across it "five, six" as he count'id the light grew wider and wider "seven, eight, nine" moon smile got wider "TEN! **White Drift**!" and the platform was overwelming with light everyone hat to close there eyes so they wouldnt get blind. the light diapeard and on the platfor was Anna but no moon

"W-WHERE DID HE GO! he trick'd me dam baster'd

"ma'm the strawhats that where here are also gone"

"DAMN IT! go and find them don't just stand there!"

* * *

**i take ideas for attack for moon**

**please reviwe fave and follow**


	6. Chapter 6: talking

**"White Drift!"**_ 'i got only 12 seconds to get the kid and his crew out of here" _moon jump'd out of the plat form toke his mask of course and toke the kids shoulder and he mumbled "swiss..." that's when they disaperd in the forest. the straw hat crew where unconsuies and moon waitid for few hours when one of them got back from the sleeping land

"w-what was that?!" said robin

"you should have never got your self in my problem..." moon said with no emotions and with his mask on

"hmm? so you must be moon"

"you must be nico robin..."

"yes indeed"

"moon isn't my real name i'm only using that to hide"

"Anna what did she mean that you kill'd your crew? is that true?"

"yes it is true" moon look at the now star'd sky above them

"are you a devil fruit user?"

"NO...!"

"then how did you do that?"

"with tricks, but i'm a forced eater, so i don't like being call'd a devil fruit eater and i dont really use it" said moo looking at her behind his mask

"ah" robin said "so what is your real name?"

"pfft like i trust you with my name and past" moon said looking angry at her

"you know our captain don't like your type"

"does anybody?"

"i don't think so, but you kill'd your crew but still why did you stand up to them?"

"hmm? i don't like letting my dead crew being insulted by that woman" robin saw he was hidding something behind his mask and his frown.

luffy was stirring

"well i better go...it was nice talking to you nico robin, you look just like your mother..."at that moon walk'd away

"can i ask you something before you go?"

"hmm?"

"how old are you?"

"old in of to know that i just want to drop dead" that was the last word he spoke to disaper in the shadows


	7. Chapter 7: lies

moon was walking trough the forest to his little cabin that he found few months ago 'before' the strawhats came. when moon was yelling in pain and held his head and lean'd against aa tree

* * *

_"hahaha so captain do you want to drink with u-"_

_"no thank you..."_

_"aww comon you almost never drink!"_

_"cause i dont like the smell" the blonde man smirk'd at his crew. "and beside its not like its the end of the wo-"_

* * *

"STOP IT I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER!" he sceam'd at himself and begand breath deep to get him under control. moon began to walk back to the cabin and colaspd on a tatterd sofa. ond began to watch the sealing eyes still behind his mask.

"i dont want to remember them...i thought i seald tose memories away..." moon said looking out side the window. and soon drifdid to sleep

* * *

"WERE IS HE!" luffy said looking around and running around

"LUFFY STOP RUNNING AROUND AND FOCUS!" said nami looking at her map that she got out of no where

"luffy i dont think its vice to look for moon"ussop said looking at luffy angry form

"growwllll~" everybody look'd at luffy that colaps'd to the ground

"im hungry..."

"ill make some salad..." sanji said and began to pick up some leafs

"but i want meat"

"YOU ATE IT ALL ON THE SHIP! AND BESIDE THESE ARE FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!"

"pervert cook..."

"whas that a challeng moss head!"

"YES IT WAS!" zoro toke out his sword a got im postion and the began to fight

"captain-san moon was here minute ago when you woke up..." robin said flipping a page of her book

"WHAT WICH WAY!" robin pointed west and he ran that way

"GET BACK HERE!" said nami running after him and all the crew just watch the pair run and began to walk behind them.

* * *

moon was laying on they sofa when he heard shouting outside

"LUFFY GET BACK HERE!"

"damn it..." moon look out of the window to see a strawhat and woman angry at him

"MOON-GUY WHERE ARE YOU!" moon stood up and walk out to the door to beat some sense into him.

"i told you don get in to my problems got it!"

"ah there you are!" luffy said and ran to him then the next thing you know, luffy was on the ground with a foot on his face.

"just leave already!" moon shouted at him. and he look at the other crew. "DON'T FOLLOW ME I HAD INOFF I CAN KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"but you didnt leave us behind" said chopper.

"well i should have!" moon began to walk away from the crew to get tackled down by luffy on top of him "get off

"no"

"..."moon look'd at strawhat wearing kid surprise at this "why not?"

"did you really kill them?" luffy let go and stod up in front of him and faced him

"w-what?"

"your crew did you kill them?" moon look'd down and stood up.

"like you care you got your own crew and i was a captain of the secret pirates had my own flag...but it all endid in one night because of me, so yeah i kill'd them" moon look'd at luffy that had shadow over his eyes

"then why did you stand up for them?"

"hmm? dont you have your own crew to look after insted of me" moon was getting angry at the kid

"yes and arent you one of my friends?"

"ghh..." moon look at luffy that was now smiling "arent you afraid of getting kill'd?"

"nope" moon lookd at him when a pain came to his head

"GHAAAAA!"

"o-oi whats wrong?" luffy was about to hold his shoulder when moon slap'd it away

" YOUR A LIE ALL OF YOU ARE A LIE LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!"

* * *

_"c-captain t-that i-its an island flying!"_

_"thats impposlble give me that!" he look trough the telescope and saw a flying island with a gold lion in front "no i think its post to be a ship..."_

_"WHAT IS THAT GOT TO DO ANYTHING?!" _

_BOOM!_

_"ITS AIMING AT US CAPTAIN!"_

_"T-THATS SHIKIS FLAG!"_

_"gh.." he glared at the ship _

_"and something is coming at us!"_


End file.
